Evangelion Genesis
by Black Dragoon 26
Summary: Two years have passed since Third Impact was aborted by Shinji Ikari, and with the help of the Evangelions, the world has started to get back in order. But the remaining members of SEELE are moving to destroy the peace with Unit 14 and the Sixth child.
1. Prologue

EVANGELION   
Genesis   
---   
Author's Notes: This is my first Evangelion Fanfic, so please be kind. I've decided to   
write this fanfic in script format, I just thought it seemed like a   
good idea. Please tell me what you think! Enjoy!   
---   
PROLOGUE 

_In a small, pitch-black room, a light flickers on and a hologram of a   
black monolith appears. On its surface is SEELE 13_ SEELE-13: It appears the original SEELE have failed... 

_Another monolith appears, with SEELE 14 on it_

SEELE-14: Yes... Is it because of 'him'? _Three more monoliths appear, with SEELE 15, SEELE 16 and SEELE 17 on them   
_   
SEELE-15: Because of whom?   
SEELE-16: Because of Ikari...   
SEELE-17: Because of his own personal agenda? _Two more monoliths appear, SEELE 18 and SEELE 19_ SEELE-18: A madman! We should have never trusted him!   
SEELE-19: Because of our foolishness, over half of our brethren are gone! _Another monolith appears, bigger than the others. Upon it is SEELE 20_

SEELE-20: Yes, it is because of Gendo that the 'Human Enhancement   
Project' has failed... But only partially...   
SEELE-13: Ahh. Chairman Yukendo... It is good to see you...   
SEELE-15: Yes, it is. But what do you mean?   
SEELE-18: (quietly) Was there another who stopped us? Another who prevented enhancement? Without the Eva's, man can not evolve!   
SEELE-16: Man is doomed!   
SEELE-19: Doomed to stay in these painful, physical forms! Whimpering_, shouts and protests crowd the air of the small room with noise_ SEELE-20: (angrily) ENOUGH! _All talking dies down_

SEELE-20: (calmly) We shall use... The 'Sins'...   
SEELE-17: The sins...?   
SEELE-13: Are you sure?   
SEELE-14: (thoughtfully) It... is... possible...   
SEELE-18: Although there are only seven...   
SEELE-19: ... They are stronger than the Angels...   
SEELE-15: Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Greed, Pride and Wrath...   
SEELE-17: But we only have two Eva pilots...   
SEELE-16: And Ikari is dead... Fuyutski can not be easily controlled...   
SEELE-13: And NERV will never trust SEELE again...   
SEELE-20: (bemusedly) ... We will not manipulate NERV like the previous SEELE...   
ALL OTHER SEELE: What!   
SEELE-20: Be calm, my brethren... We will manipulate them, but from   
the shadows... And the Sixth Child has been identified...   
SEELE-16: (In disbelief) Really? (apprehensively) But, what will the   
child pilot?   
SEELE-15: Yes, Unit-00 and Unit-02 are completely destroyed...   
SEELE-17: And Unit-01 is lost to the cosmos...

SEELE-20: (matter of factly) A new Unit-02 has been constructed, and Unit-01 returned via a Sea of Dirac.   
SEELE-16: And the Sixth Child?

SEELE-20: The child will use Unit-666...

SEELE-18: The Devil Unit?

SEELE-14: Are you mad!

SEELE-13: Fuyutski and Dr. Akagi will recognize the dangers immediately!

SEELE-20: (smugly) We will disguise it as Unit-14

SEELE-17: It... Could work...

SEELE-20: So, my brothers. Do you accept my plan?

_The room is quiet for a little while, before murmurs of acceptance come from the other Monoliths_

SEELE-20: Good...

ALL SEELE: Through the sacrament of death, humanity, God and all living beings will be united and reborn as one!

_All of the Monoliths fade away except for SEELE-20_

SEELE-20: So it begins...

_SEELE-20 fades away_


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey, here's the second chapter of Evangelion Genesis. Just to let you know, any words between These are spoken in English. Besides that, enjoy, and please review!

---

Chapter 1

_In first class of a large, international commercial airplane. A brown haired, brown eyed boy wearing a loose, white T-shirt and blue jeans coughs as he looks out a window. On his shirt is a NERV I.D. Badge with the name 'Jason T. Fellers' on it_

Jason: (thinking) A sea of clouds... It's like the plane is sailing on them...

_Jason looks towards a laptop in front of him. On it is a message in Japanese. 'Jason, I'll pick you up at the airport. Look for me by your plane's gate._

_NERV Vice-Commander, Misato Katsuragi'_

Jason: (thinking) I can't believe I'm going to Japan to work for NERV... To help mankind rebuild the world...

_Suddenly the Captain's voice comes over the plane's intercom_

Captain: Attention all passengers. We will be landing at Tokyo-3 International Airport shortly. Please be sure to turn off all electronic devices, and make sure that your seats and trays are in their full up-right and locked positions. Thank you once again for flying International Airlines.

_The Captain then repeated the message in Japanese_

_Jason put away his stuff and looked out the window at Tokyo-3_

Jason: (whispering in awe) Wow...

---

_A blue car in Tokyo-3 speeds around a corner, sending two nearby cars into a spin. The blue car weaves dangerously between traffic. Inside the car, a fight is taking place_

Asuka: MISATO! Do you _REALLY_ have to go so fast?

Misato: We're really late, Asuka! Thanks to _someone _taking an hour to do her hair!

Asuka: What? I can't help it if I want to look good, unlike _some_ people!

Misato: WHAT! Why you little-

_Shinji politely taps Misato on the shoulder_

Shinji: Uh, Misato? You missed the exit for the airport...

Misato: OH CRAP!

_Misato quickly cranks the wheel, making the car do a complete 180, and starts driving back into oncoming traffic_

Asuka: MISATO! Are you NUTS?

Misato: No time, Asuka!

_With expert maneuvering, Misato is able to guide the car between the oncoming traffic and back to the off-ramp that leads to the airport_

Asuka: Why are we receiving a new pilot, Misato? With me piloting Eva Unit-02 B and Shinji here as backup in Unit-01, we'll get Tokyo-3 completely rebuilt in a week!

Misato: (angrily)Then why haven't you done that yet, huh? Why has it taken you more than a year to rebuild _one-eighth_ of Tokyo-3, hmm, Asuka?

_Asuka goes completely silent and starts blushing furiously. Shinji turns to Misato and frowns_

Shinji: (sternly) Misato, you don't have to be so rude! It's been tough going, and maybe we won't rebuild all of Tokyo-3 in a week, but Asuka has a point about another pilot. What will they pilot?

Misato: Well, that, Shinji, is classified information. Besides, you two should be happy. You'll have a new roommate to pick on!

Shinji and Asuka: WHAT!

Misato: Yup! The new pilot will be living with us. He's a pretty nice guy, so don't worry!

Asuka: (sarcastically) Great... Another dummkopf to deal with...

Shinji: Hey! I'm not a... dumb-cough...

Asuka: (angrily) It's dummkopf, dummkopf!

Shinji: Sheesh, sorry...

_The car grows silent for a few minutes before Shinji decides to break the silence_

Shinji: Umm, Misato? Where is the new pilot going to sleep?

Misato: Oh, that's simple. With me!

Asuka and Shinji: (in disbelief) WHAT?

Misato: (laughing) Oh, you guys are too easy! You should see the look on your faces... No, he'll be sleeping in Shinji's Room.

Shinji: Great... Even less room...

---

_Jason walks out of his plane's gate and shrugs his guitar case onto his back. Looking around, he spots a familiar blue haired woman_

Jason: (thinking) Vice-Commander Katsuragi...

_Jason reaches down and picks up his small carry on bag and walks quickly over to the woman. He sees she's surrounded by two teenagers. He assumes they are the other Evangelion Pilots. When he finally reaches the group, Jason salutes Katsuragi_

Jason: Vice-Commander Katsuragi! Pilot Jason Fellers, reporting, ma'am. (extends his hand) It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Vice-Commander.

_Misato smiles and shakes Jason's hand happily_

Misato: It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Jason. But just call me Misato, or Major... I prefer either of those. Oh! These are the other Eva Pilots! Shinji Ikari...

_Shinji gives a curt bow_

Shinji: It is nice to meet you.

_Jason returns Shinji's bow_

Jason: It is nice to meet you, too, Shinji.

Misato: And this is Asuka.

_Asuka just stares at Jason_

Misato: Uh, Asuka, say something...

Asuka: ...Wimmern, ist er heiß! Wow, he's hot!

Jason: Danke. Sie sind durchaus sich ' heiß '. Thank you. You're quite 'hot' yourself.

_Asuka turns a deep shade of crimson_

Asuka: Y-you speak German?

Jason: Ja. Deutschland ist eins meiner Lieblingsländer. Yes. Germany is one of my favorite countries.

Misato: (laughs) Oh, right. Jason is multi-lingual. He speaks English, Japanese, and German.

Jason: Don't worry, I won't say anything bad about you in a language you don't understand. (winks)

Misato: Well, anyways, let's go! Jason, your other stuff should already be at the apartment.

Jason: All right, let's go see my new home!

---

_Jason gripped the backseat of Misato's car tighter as she rounded another corner_

Jason: (thinking) Dear God! How did this woman get her license?

_Asuka laughs at Jason's look of terror_

Asuka: Ängstlich? Afraid?

Jason: Sehr viel. Very much

_Asuka laughs again and pats Jason on the back_

Asuka: Hey, don't worry. How about you tell me a little about yourself, to take your mind off of Misato's driving?

Jason: Ok. What do you want to know?

Asuka: Hmm... Well, how about your guitar? Do you play?

Jason: Yeah, I play a little music... I don't think I'm that good though...

Asuka: Well, why don't you play for me sometime, and I'll be the judge of that!

Jason: Ok, deal. Anything else?

Asuka: How'd you become an Evangelion Pilot?

_Jason's face turns dark and he frowns a little. This concerns Asuka a little_

Asuka: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Jason: (quietly) No... I'll tell you... It's just... Sort of painful...

---


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Not much to say here, except thanks to J. Alana for proofreading my fic! Thanks J! Well, on to the story!

---

Chapter 2

Jason: It probably all started when I was four... My father was part of the Evangelion Project. He helped work on Unit-00. Despite all the commotion over the disappearance of the lead scientist of the project, Yui Ikari, my father continued work on the Eva Project. While testing a prototype entry plug that was designed to withstand up to 10,000 tons of pressure, my father was killed. He didn't disappear like Dr. Yui Ikari did one year earlier. There was a malfunction in the entry plug circuitry, and the pressure was increased to 1,000 times that of the Earth's Atmosphere over a course of 10 minutes. The latch on the entry plug couldn't be pulled off because of the pressure, and the plug was pretty much indestructible. My dad was slowly crushed to a painful death... And I saw it all on a monitor... It's kind of ironic, since he thought it would be good for me to see the future of mankind... Then recently, I was called in to take part in a ceremony honoring my father and several other people who had lost their lives during the Eva Project. They revealed Unit-14 during the ceremony. I was then told I was the Sixth Child and I would pilot the Eva... I accepted, if only to help mankind... And that's why I'm an Eva pilot... And why I wish I wasn't...

_The entire car was silent for a while before Misato spoke up_

Misato: You know, Jason, you don't _have_ to pilot the Eva, it's your choice.

Jason: I know, Misato. I _want_ to, at least to honor my father's work... I hate the Eva's for taking him from me... But I know he would be disappointed if I turned down an offer to help humanity...

Misato: Ok... As long as you want to pilot the Eva. At least you don't have to worry about the Angels...

Jason: Yeah... I respect and thank Asuka and Shinji for putting their lives on the line to stop the Angels. You guys were really brave.

Asuka: (playfully) WERE? Why you! I, Asuka Langley Sohyru, am the bravest person ever. I don't know about spineless Shinji over there, though.

_Surprisingly, Shinji didn't take Asuka's bait. He just sat there, staring out the window. Jason frowned at Asuka_

Jason: That's not very nice, Asuka. From what I've heard, Shinji's pretty brave, and even if he wasn't, you probably wouldn't like it if someone said you were spineless.

Asuka: Well, I don't have to worry about that, because I'm _not_ spineless!

_Jason just sighed and shook his head_

_---_

_Jason opens the door to the apartment and walks in_

Jason: Wow, kinda small...

Misato: It beats sleeping outside!

_Jason nods quietly and removes his shoes before stepping onto the carpet_

Misato: Good, I don't have to teach you proper etiquette!

Jason: Yeah, don't worry. I took a World Cultures: Asia class back in the states. I have a fair amount of knowledge of what to do and what not to do.

Asuka: That's good, wouldn't want you embarrassing me...

_Asuka pushes past Jason and heads for her room.Shinji then walks up behind Jason and puts his hand on his shoulder_

Shinji: I'll show you your room.

_Jason turns to Shinji and smirks_

Jason: _Our _room, Shinji. Jeez, lighten up a little.

_Jason gives Shinji a playful slap on the back, then pushes the boy forward, indicating to Shinji to lead them to their room_

Misato: (thinking) Jason might just be what Shinji needs to get over Kaworu...

---

_Jason sighs and sets his things on his futon_

Shinji: What's wrong? Don't tell me you're angry about sleeping on the floor?

_Jason laughs and shakes his head_

Jason: Nah, don't worry about that. I can sleep anywhere if I'm tired enough. I was just thinking about... Asuka...

_Shinji raises an eyebrow questioningly_

Jason: Not in that way! I was just thinking that she's kinda mean to you...

Shinji: I-I'm used to it...

Jason: (angrily) You shouldn't be used to it!

Shinji: S-sorry...

Jason: (angrily) Sorry? Why are you sorry? Asuka's the one who should be sorry!

_Suddenly the door to the room slides open and Asuka steps in_

Asuka: Are you talking about me?

Jason: (flatly) No...

Asuka: (perturbed) Well excuse me! I was just going to ask you to play a song for us! I want to know if your any good!

Jason: Oh, sorry. Yeah, sure I'll play...

---

_Jason slips his guitar's strap over his shoulders and sits down on the stool that Shinji had grabbed for him. He plays a few strings, shakes his head and adjusts the strings on his guitar. After a few more times, he nods and looks up at his audience_

Jason: You probably won't understand the song, except for Asuka, but I'm sure you'll like it.

Shinji: What's it called?

Jason: Crash Into Me, by Dave Matthews Band... Don't ask me why I chose this song... I just feel like it fits somehow...

_Jason cleares his throat and begins to play the first measures of the song_

Jason: You've got your ball, you've got your chain, tied to me tight, tie, me up again. Who's got their claws in you my friend? Into your heart I'll, beat again. Sweet like candy, to my soul... Sweet you rock , and, sweet you roll. Lost for you, I'm so lost, for you... Oh, and you'll come crash-

_Jason plays a quick set of chords_

Jason: Into me... And I come into you. And I come into you.

_Jason plays a short interlude_

Jason: In a boy's dream...

_Jason plays another short interlude_

Jason: In a boy's dream...

_Jason plays a medium interlude_

Jason: Touch your lips, just so I know. In your eyes, love, it glows, so. I'm bare boned and crazy, for you. Oh, and you come crash, into me, yeah, baby... And I come into you... In a boy's dream... In a boy's dream...

_Jason plays another medium interlude_

Jason: Only if I've gone overboard, then I'm begging you to forgive me, oh, in my haste. Now I'm holding you so ,girl, close, to me. And you come crash, into me, yeah, baby. Now come into you... Oh, hike up your skirt a little more, and show the world to me...

_Asuka blushes furiously at the lyrics_

Jason: Hike up your skirt a little more, and show your world to me... A boy's dream... And a boy's dream... Oh, I watch you there, through the window, and I stare, and you wear nothing, but you wear it so well.

_Asuka blushes even more_

Jason: I'm tied up and twisted the way I like to be, for you, for me, come crash into me, baby, come crash into me, yeah... Crash into me! Crash into me! Crash into me! Oh oh. Oh no! I'm the king of the castle, and your the dirty rascal, crash into me! Please crash into me, baby!

_Jason plays another short interlude_

Jason: Oh no, no, no. Yes, I see the wave coming crash into me! I see the wave coming, crash into me. Crash into me!

_Jason ends with a short guitar solo_

Jason: So, what'd you think?

_Shinji claps politely while Misato claps excitedly. Asuka, on the other hand, looks pissed_

Jason: What's wrong Asuka?

Asuka: (angrily) What do you think, intelligenter Esel! smart ass! Wandern Sie herauf Ihren Rock, der wenig mehr, ist und zeigen Sie mir die Welt? Hike up your skirt a little more, and show the world to me? And don't forget Sie tragen nichts, aber Sie tragen es so gut! You wear nothing, but you wear it so well!

Jason: (angrily) Those are the lyrics to the song!

Asuka: (angrily) You're more of a pervert than idiot here!

Jason: (angrily) DON'T CALL SHINJI AN IDIOT!

Asuka: (sarcastically) Why, are you in _love_ with him?

Jason: (angrily) NO! But he doesn't deserve your bull-shit, you Gott Verdammtes Weibchen! God Damned Bitch!

_Asuka draws back at Jason's words_

Asuka: H-how... DARE YOU?

_Asuka slaps Jason and storms out of the kitchen and into her room and slams her door shut_

Jason: Jesus Mary Joseph!

_Jason stands up and storms off into his and Shinji's room_

Shinji: (confused) What just happened?

_Misato sighs and shrugs_

Misato: I have no clue...

---


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Well, not much to say, except this part of the story contains alot of cuss words, though most have recently. Prepare to delve into Jason's past a little. Also, a little hint at the Shinji and Asuka relationship. Enjoy!

---

Chapter 3

_Inside Jason and Shinji's Room_

_Jason growls as he listens to his CD player_

Jason: (thinking) Great! Just great! My first day here... And I make a complete ass of myself... I can understand why Asuka was mad... Though it didn't give here a right to yell at me... Or make fun of Shinji... I hate it when people get picked on...

_The door to the room slides open and Shinji walks in_

Shinji: (nervously) Uhh, Jason? May I come in?

Jason: Yeah, you don't have to ask, this is your room, too.

_Shinji walks in and sits down on his futon and looks at Jason. After a while, Jason pulls off his head phones and turns to Shinji_

Jason: So, what's on your mind, Shin-man?

Shinji: Huh? Why do you ask?

_Jason chuckles a little bit_

Jason: You've been staring at me for the last five minutes, and I doubt it's to admire my clothes.

_Shinji blushes and hangs his head_

Shinji: Sorry. I didn't mean to stare...

Jason: Don't worry about it! So, what did you want?

_Shinji looks up at Jason, and shifts his eyes uneasily_

Shinji: I was... Wondering... W-why... Why do you defend me?

Jason: (confused) Huh? From what?

Shinji: You know, from Asuka...

_Jason frowns and shakes his head in disbelief_

Jason: Why? WHY? How can you ask me 'why?'... Shinji, it's wrong to pick on other people... No matter what.

Shinji: Why do you say that?

_Jason sighs and lays back on his futon_

Jason: Well, the reason behind that is a long story... But I'll cut it down to the short and bitter-sweet version. You see, when I was a little kid in elementary school, I was picked on, a lot.

Shinji: Really? Why? You seem like a pretty cool guy to me...

Jason: Thanks... But they didn't see me that way. They liked country music, I liked all types of rock. They wanted to ride bulls in a rodeo, I wanted to play video games. Not to mention the fact that I was found to be 'gifted'.

Shinji: Rodeo? Gifted?

Jason: Yeah... Oh, you don't know about those, huh? Well, a rodeo is where people ride different animals for fun, try to stay on killer bulls, and tie up cows or sheep or something...

Shinji: That doesn't sound very fun...

_Jason laughs_

Jason: Yeah, I know what you mean... Especially for the animals! And gifted just means I have a genius I.Q. of 185.

Shinji: Wow... My I.Q. is only 145.

_Jason laughs again_

Jason: (jokingly) Oh, yeah. I forgot. In Japan, an I.Q. of 120 is normal, huh?

Shinji: I don't think so...

Jason: I was joking, Shinji. Well, anyways, that's why I don't like people picking on other people...

Shinji: I see... You had a pretty rough childhood, huh?

Jason: _Had_? Shinji, we're both 16. We're still kids, our childhood isn't over just yet.

Shinji: With Eva, it seems like my childhood ended when I was four...

Jason: Well, it's not over yet. I'll help you have fun... But first, I've got to go and correct a mistake...

Shinji: Huh? What mistake?

_Jason stands up and heads to the bedroom door._

Jason: I've got to go and apologize to Asuka...

_Jason then walks out of the room, leaving a stunned Shinji._

---

_Jason politely knocks on the door to Asuka's room_

Asuka: Who is it?

Jason: It's me Asuka...

Asuka: (angrily) What do you want?

Jason: Asuka... I came to apologize...

_A few seconds pass, then Asuka's door slowly opens and Asuka peeks her head out._

Asuka: What?

Jason: I wanted to say I'm sorry, Asuka. I shouldn't have called you what I did... I understand why you were angry. Some people get offended by songs, and I forgot that... So... I'm sorry...

_Asuka blinks and stares at Jason for a little bit_

Asuka: Well, good. At least you're intelligent enough to apologize when you're wrong. Goodbye...

_Asuka starts to close her door, but Jason's hand stops it_

Asuka: (angrily) What are you doing, you dumb ass? Let go of my door!

Jason: No... I need to talk to you about something, Asuka...

Asuka: (angrily) Fine, what?

Jason: Not here, in private...

Asuka: ... Fine, come in...

_Asuka turns and enters her room, followed closely by Jason. Asuka then sits on her futon, and Jason sits on the floor_

Asuka: So, what do you want?

Jason: Asuka... I think you need to apologize to Shinji...

Asuka: (angrily) WHAT? For what?

Jason: For calling him an idiot...

Asuka: Oh, come on! He's used to it!

Jason: Yeah, well he shouldn't be! He didn't do a damn thing to you, and you call him names! WHY?

Asuka: I'm just stating the obvious!

Jason: Asuka, let me tell you a story. After you hear it, you may just change your mind.

Asuka: Whatever...

Jason: Asuka, when I was in elementary school, I was picked on, a lot.

Asuka: So? Did they hit you?

Jason: Yeah, with rocks and sticks, and they threw sand at me. But what was worst of all was them calling me names...

Asuka: What? Haven't you heard that old saying? 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.'?

Jason: Yeah, that saying's a bunch of bull shit. The truth is Asuka, Sticks and stones may break my bones, but with time the wounds will heal. But words stay for all time...

Asuka: Yeah right... Word's can't do anything to anyone...

Jason: Haven't you ever been hurt by words? I have! One day, my best friend started calling me names and saying he hated me...

Asuka: What? Why did your best friend hate you?

Jason: Well, his mom convinced him to. One day I went over to his house, and his mom called me a perverted, mother fucking faggot.

Asuka: Why?

Jason: (angrily) I DON'T KNOW! I was only ten, and suddenly, for no reason at all, my best friend's mom hated me, and so did my best friend... I ran home, crying, when suddenly two boys started picking on me, throwing snowballs and calling me gay, a retard, a prick, asshole... I couldn't take it... When I got home, I tried to commit suicide... At the age of ten, I was admitted to a mental hospital. I was declared clinically depressed... I tried to kill myself at ten years of age!

Asuka: Mein Gott... My God...

Jason: I got over it though... But because of it, I don't like to see people making fun of others... I've also forgiven those who hurt me.

Asuka: Forgave them? Why would you do that?

Jason: Because, I'm better than them. So, Asuka... Please... Try to be nice to Shinji... Apologize to him... Please?

_Asuka thinks for a little bit before she nods_

Asuka: Ok... I'll apologize to Shinji... And try to be nicer to him...

_Jason stands up and smiles_

Jason: Thanks, Asuka...

_Jason walks out of Asuka's room, and Asuka stands up and walks out of her room and toward Shinji's_

Asuka: (thinking) I can't believe I'm doing this...

---

_Asuka is standing outside of Shinji and Jason's room_

_Asuka gingerly knocks on the door to Shinji and Jason's room_

Asuka: Shinji? May I come in?

Shinji: Uh... Yeah.

_Asuka slowly opens the door and walks in_, _Shinji pats the spot next to him on his futon_

Shinji: Have a seat...

_Asuka nods and sits down_

Shinji: So, what did you want, Asuka?

Asuka: Shinji... I wanted to say... This is hard for me, because I'm not used to doing this, but... I wanted to say... Say that I'm... Sorry...

_Shinji blinks at Asuka, then smiles warmly_

Shinji: Apology accepted, Asuka.

_Asuka smiles a little herself, and begins to stand up, but Shinji lightly grabs her wrist to keep her from going_

Shinji: Asuka, wait...

Asuka: What is it, Shinji?

_Asuka slowly sits back down next to Shinji_

Shinji: It's been... Ten months since Third Impact... Do you remember... When we were the only one's alive?

_Asuka nods slightly_

Shinji: We actually... Got along pretty well then... We both worked together to survive... I was wondering... Why that went away?

Asuka: I don't know, Shinji... When people started showing up, I just felt that I had to go back to being myself...

Shinji: But I don't want that! I love your personality, don't get me wrong, but I want us to be close! I want us to be...

_Shinji trails off and looks down at the ground_

Asuka: You want us to be what, Shinji?

Shinji: F-friends...

_Asuka's face falters at the word 'Friends', but not because she was didn't want to be friends, well, she didn't, she wanted to be more than friends with the shy boy_

Asuka: (thinking) What am I thinking! More than friends with Shinji? I must still be muddled from apologizing

_Asuka smiles at Shinji and lifts his head up with her hand_

Asuka: Of course we can be friends, Shinji.

Shinji: Really?

Asuka: Of course! Don't you believe me, (playfully) idiot.

_Shinji smiles brightly_

Shinji: Good... I believe you Asuka.

_Shinji suddenly gives Asuka a hug, which surprises, but doesn't disgust, the young girl. She slowly returns the gesture._

Shinji: I'm glad we can be friends, Asuka.

Asuka: Me too, Shinji... Me too...


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thanks again to J. Alana for proofreading and for comments and criticism for my story, and thanks to Frost-EVA-00 for reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter!

---

Chapter 4

_Jason is sitting in the living room, watching a mind numbing Japanese game show_

Jason: (thinking) Wow... I didn't know a person could bend that way...

_A loud cracking sound comes from the T.V., and Jason's face falters_

Jason: (thinking) And, apparently, the producers didn't know a person _couldn't_ bend that way, or that guy... Ouch...

_Jason licks his lips and stands up_

Jason: (thinking) I need a drink... Maybe a soda...

_Jason walks into the kitchen and sees two notes on the table. One reads 'NERV called, something to do with Jason's Eva. Going to go drinking with Kaji afterwards. Be back late. Misato'_

_Jason scratches his head in confusion._

Jason: (thinking) Kaji? Who's that? Oh well...

_Jason picks up the second note. It reads 'Went to the store to pick up ingredients for dinner. Be back around five. Shinji'_

_Jason looks at the clock, which reads 4:45_

Jason: (thinking) So, it's just me and Asuka for fifteen minutes... Maybe we can learn more about each other...

_Asuka walks through the kitchen and glares at Jason_

Asuka: I'm taking a shower. If I catch you peeking, I'll kick your sorry ass so hard, your guitar will feel it!

_Asuka continues on into the bathroom_

Jason: (thinking) Or not...

_Jason walks to the fridge and opens it, then steps back in surprise_

Jason: W-what the...? A penguin?

_The penguin, named Pen-Pen according to its collar, gives Jason an agitated look, then pushes a button. The fridge door slides shut and locks with a click_

Jason: ... Ok... That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen... And did it have a... Beer?

_Jason shakes his head in bewilderment and walks over to the other fridge and pulls it open_

Jason: T-twenty gallons of... BEER?

_Jason blinks, shrugs, then starts to rummage through the fridge_

Jason: Let's see... Soda... Soda... Soda...

_Jason's eyes light up and he pulls out a can_

Jason: Here we go... It must be soda... It doesn't say Yeibisu Beer on it... Evangelion Soda? Unit-02 flavor? What kind of flavor is that?

_Jason turns the can and reads the ingredients, then smirks_

Jason: Ahh. It's cherry flavored! Or strawberry... Or... Red? Since when is there such a thing as Red flavoring?

_Jason shrugs and pops the tab on the can. He takes a quick sip, then stops and spits the soda into the sink_

Jason: AUGH! Bitter! Dang! ... But a sweet aftertaste...

_Jason sighs, looks at the can, shrugs and takes another drink_

Jason: (thinking) Beats beer or water... And it's cherry flavored!

---

_The door to the apartment opens and Shinji walks in with two bags of groceries_

Shinji: I'm home!

_Jason walks in from the living room_

Jason: Hey, Shin-Man, here, let me grab a bag.

_Jason takes a bag and he and Shinji walks into the kitchen. Asuka is rummaging through the fridge_

Jason: Hey, Red. What're you looking for?

_Asuka turns around and frowns_

Asuka: Red?

Jason: Yeah, it's my nickname for you. Because of your red hair.

_Asuka rolls her eyes_

Asuka: Thanks for pointing out the obvious, dummkopf. Anyways... I'm looking for my last Evangelion Unit-02 flavored soda.

_Jason gulps and smiles_

Jason: Uhh... Well, I... Kind of, umm, drank it...

Asuka: (angrily) WHAT? Why you little..!

_Asuka starts to strangle Jason_

Jason: It... Was... Just... A soda...

Asuka: It was my favorite, and the last one!

Shinji: Um, Asuka?

_Asuka looks over at Shinji, who's holding a 12 pack of Evangelion Unit-02 flavored soda. Asuka stops strangling Jason and grabs the 12-pack of soda, quickly opens a can up and starts to drink it. Jason inhales deeply and rubs his neck slowly_

Jason: (quietly) Dang, I'll be sure to not drink your soda again, Asuka...

_Shinji laughs and pats Jason on the back_

Shinji: Don't worry, you can have some of mine.

_Shinji hands Jason a can of soda_

Jason: Unit-01 flavor? Hmm...

_Jason opens the can and takes a swig_

Jason: Nice and smooth, and grape flavored! Not bad!

Shinji: Well, I'll start dinner.

Jason: What are we having?

Shinji: Umm... Rice, curry and some Ramen...

Asuka: Is it instant?

Shinji: No, don't worry, Asuka.

Asuka: Good, now get cooking!

_Asuka pushes Shinji towards the stove_

---

_Jason sighs and stares down at his food_

Shinji: Something wrong Jason? Don't you like the food?

Jason: No... I mean yes! I mean... I'm sure it's good, I just...

_Jason mumbles the rest of the sentence. Asuka smacks Jason on the back of the head_

Asuka: Speak up, smart ass!

Jason: Smart ass?

Asuka: My nickname for you, because you're a-

Jason: Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious, Asuka... Anyways, I'd like to eat, I just don't know how to use chopsticks...

Asuka: Oh, it isn't that hard, see?

_Asuka expertly spins the chopsticks in one hand, then grabs a mouthful of Ramen with them and guides the food to her mouth_

Jason: Yeah, well, watch me...

_Jason fumbles with his chopsticks, grabs some Ramen, then drops it into his lap_

Jason: ...

Asuka: Uhh... Isn't that, um, hot?

Jason: (in a pained voice) Y-yes... V-very m-much...

_Jason reaches over and grabs his cup of water, then dumps it in his lap_

Jason: Ahhh... Much bet- COLD!

_Jason starts to shiver_

Jason: Excuse me...

_Jason stands up and walks into Shinji and his room. Sounds of rummaging come from the room. After a while, Jason comes out with a fork and a new pair of pants and sits down_

Jason: Here we go... Now I can eat!

---

_Jason and Shinji are sitting in the living room_

Shinji: Pen-Pen? Yeah, don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's cool.

Jason: Ok... But, what type of Penguin is he?   
Shinji: He's a genetically modified one. A Warm Water Penguin.

_Jason looks over at the warm water fowl, who is currently sitting by Asuka watching T.V. and drinking a beer._

Jason: And he drinks... Beer?

Shinji: Yeah, sort of a reflection of his owner...

_Jason smirks and pats Pen-Pen on the head_

Jason: Let's be good pals, huh, Pen-Pen? Here, have my leftovers.

_Jason puts his plate from the table onto the floor and Pen-Pen quickly snarfs all the food down_

Jason: Wow... Healthy appetite.

---

_Shinji is talking on the phone. He gives a curt goodbye and hangs the phone up_

Shinji: That was Misato, guys. She said we should go to bed. We have Sync Tests in the morning, and Jason has activation.

_Asuka lets out a groan and stand up from the couch_

Asuka: Why? We just had one three days ago!

Shinji: Well, it's mainly for Jason's activation attempt, Misato wants us to show him around, and see his Eva

Asuka: Like I care about what his Eva looks like, my Unit-02 is the best looking Evangelion ever!

Shinji: Sorry Asuka, it's an order, you have no choice...

_Asuka turns to Jason and gives him an evil look_

Asuka: You're going to pay for this! I was going shopping with Hikari tomorrow!

Jason: Uh... Sorry? Well, not really. It's not my fault... Blame Misato...

_Asuka growls then storms to her room_

Shinji: We'd better get to bed...

Jason: Ok... Goodnight, Asuka!

_A muffled 'Shut up!' comes from Asuka's room. Jason smirks_

Jason: Love you, too! Sweet dreams!

_Asuka's door slides open, and a shoe flies out and nails Jason right between the eyes. Jason fall backwards on to the floor_

Jason: Ouch...

Shinji: Jason? You ok?

Jason: Easy squeezy, lemon peasy...

Shinji: Huh?

_Jason shakes his head and stands up_

Jason: Uh, nothing... Jeez, that's going to leave a mark...

_Jason touches his forehead and flinches in pain_

Jason: Ow... Well, let's go to bed...

---


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Well, not much to say here, except there are some new characters. Hope you like them! Enjoy!

---

Chapter 5

_It's morning in the Katsuragi household. Shinji is in the kitchen cooking, Pen-Pen is eating a bowl of fish, and the sound of water running in the bathroom indicates that Asuka is taking a shower. Suddenly, the doors to both Misato's and Shinji and Jason's rooms open. Misato is wearing her usual morning attire of too short shorts and a loose fitting shirt, and Jason is wearing a white T-shirt that goes to the waist and white boxers with red polka dots. Both of them shuffle slowly into the kitchen_

Shinji: Morning, Misato.

_Mistato waves Shinji off and opens the fridge and grabs a beer_

Shinji: Morning, Jason!

_Jason turns to Shinji and gives him a look that could scare an Eva_

Jason: Do I **LOOK** like a morning person? Where's the coffee?

_Shinji points to the coffee pot with mugs beside it. Jason walks over and pours himself a cup, adds sugar and cream and sits down across from Misato. The two of them take a swig of their drinks at the same time_

Misato and Jason: **YEEE-HAAAAW!**

_Both Misato and Jason let loose a belch_

Misato and Jason: Now **THAT** is the way to start your morning!

_Both Misato and Jason stop and look at each other_

Misato: Yeibisu War Cry?

Jason: Yeibisu War Cry.

_Both Misato and Jason high five each other_

Asuka: Great, another one...

_Asuka walks in and sits down. Shinji quickly serves them all bacon and eggs with toast_

Jason: Bacon and eggs? This isn't traditional Japanese Cuisine...

Shinji: Well, I sorta thought I'd welcome you by making an American breakfast...

Asuka: WHAT? You never did ANYTHING like that for ME!

Shinji: (quietly) Well, I, Uh, thought that you'd, um, get mad if I had done that, Asuka...

Asuka: You idiot! Why I ought to...

_Asuka trails off as Jason gives her a disapproving look. Jason then turns to Shinji_

Jason: Thanks, Shin-Man. Tonight, I'll make a traditional German meal, to make up for your blunder. Asuka, you can tell me what to get to cook.

_Everyone stares at Jason in shock_

Shinji: You can... Cook?

Jason: Yep!

Asuka: I get to choose the meal?

Jason: You bet!

Misato: You can stop Asuka and Shinji from fight?

Jason: Nope! I can only be a buffer... (to himself) Or another target for Asuka...

Pen-Pen: Wark?

Jason: Sure! Here you go Pen-Pen!

_Jason slides an egg and some bacon into Pen-Pen's dish_

Asuka: You can speak penguin?

Jason: Uh, no... He was chewing on my pants...

---

_Later that day at NERV headquarters, in the changing rooms_

_Jason pulls at his orange and blue plugsuit_

Jason: Kinda loose...

Shinji: Press the switch on your right wrist...

_Jason follows Shinji's instructions, and the plugsuit contracts quickly and Jason goes rigid_

Shinji: What's wrong?

Jason: Um... Kinda tight around the, uh, crotch area...

Shinji: Oh, don't worry, it'll adjust in a bit...

Jason: Ok... But what about the super wedgey?

_Shinji laughs_

Shinji: You might want to adjust _that_ manually...

---

_In the Pribnow box, Shinji, Asuka and Jason are all standing in front of Ritsuko_

Ritsuko: A few things before we begin. One, Shinji and Asuka, I know you had a Sync Test three days ago, but it would be much easier if we had all of your Sync Tests in, for lack of a better word, sync, so we don't have to test you on different days. Two, your sync tests will take place in your Evas today, while Jason attempts activation of Unit-14. It allows us to monitor you all easier, and we believe it could help ease any fears Jason has. Finally, there is a problem with Unit-14's language system, and it's stuck on English, and, I'm embarrassed to say, none of the personnel here can speak fluent English. So, Jason, meet your translators, Darren and Kyle Asairin.

_Two men walk in. One is a little shorter than the other. The shorter man has glasses, short, blonde hair, and is wearing blue jeans and a yellow shirt that has 'Stupid Noob' written in English on it. The taller man looks almost identical to the other, except he isn't wearing glasses and is wearing a traditional NERV uniform. Both are holding laptops._

Ritsuko: Lieutenant Darren, why are you not in uniform?

_The shorter man shrugs_

Darren: Eh... Too formal and stuffy...

_The other man bows in apology_

Kyle: I am sorry, Dr. Akagi. I tried to convince my older brother otherwise, but he wouldn't listen.

Asuka: Hold on a minute! Older brother? But you're almost four inches taller than he is!

_Darren smirks and walks over to Asuka_

Darren: Hey, height isn't everything...

_Darren flicks Asuka's forehead_

Darren: Pipsqueak.

_Asuka's face contorts in anger and she raises her fist_

Asuka: I'm going to kick your fu-

Darren: I wouldn't if I were you, pipsqueak... You might just loose the privilege to Pilot...

_Asuka growls and lowers her fist_

Jason: So, I take it you two are twins?

Darren: Yep!

Asuka: but, if you're both twins, how can one be older than the other?

Kyle: Well, Miss Sohyru, my brother was born approximately five minutes, thirty two seconds and fifty nine milliseconds before me, give or take a millisecond.

Jason: Wow, that's pretty accurate. You two are geniuses, aren't you?

Darren: Indeed. We both have an IQ of 281. We rival the power of the Magi together.

Ritsuko: (angrily) How dare you! The Magi's combined IQ is-

Darren: Approximately 565, while together we have an IQ of 562. I said we rivaled the Magi, doctor. I didn't say we surpassed it...

Ritsuko: How did you-

Darren: Know the Magi's IQ? We've been given information regarding all of NERV, to better help pilot Fellers here.

Kyle: I am sorry to interrupt, Dr. Akagi, but we are approximately eight minutes, fifty two seconds and five milliseconds behind schedule.

Ritsuko: Oh, shit! Hurry, into the Evas, kids. Commander Fuyutski will chew our asses off!

---

_Jason is sitting in Unit-14's entry plug_

Jason: So, why do I need translators?

Darren: (over comm system) Well, it's this way, kid. An error will occur if you think in any other language, it's called thought noise. It completely disables the Eva.

Kyle: (over comm) And, somehow, the language system was damaged during transport. It's beyond repair, and a spare part had to be ordered from Russia. It won't arrive for several weeks.

Darren: (over comm) Hagel Hitler! Hail Hitler!

Kyle: (over comm) Darren, that's Germany...

Darren: (over comm) I know, I just wanted to piss off Sohryu.

_In the background noise of the comm system, Jason hears Asuka cussing furiously in German_

---

_In the Pribnow box_

Maya: Shinji and Asuka are at their contamination limit, Ma'am.

Ritsuko: Ok. Keep them there and record their ratios.

Maya: Yes, Ma'am.

_Ritsuko turns to Darren and Kyle. They are both sitting at the console, talking to Jason over the comm system. A laugh comes from their laptops. Kyle stand up and walks over to Ritsuko_

Kyle: Dr. Akagi. We believe Jason is ready to begin.

Ritsuko: Very well. Let us begin then...

_Ritsuko and Kyle walk over to where Darren is sitting. Kyle sits and Ritsuko watches over their shoulders_

Ritsuko: Insert entry plug!

Darren: Roger, ejecting plug terminator.

Kyle: Inserting entry plug.

Darren: Plug received... Synapses connected.

Kyle: Filling the entry plug with LCL...

---

_Jason sighs as he waits for everything to begin_

_Suddenly the plug begins to fill with an amber colored liquid_

Jason: W-what is this stuff?

Kyle: (over comm) Don't worry, Jason. This is LCL. Once it fills your lungs, your blood will be oxygenated directly.

_Jason nods and takes a deep breath, then coughs fiercely_

Jason: Tastes like blood...

_Kyle laughs over the comm system_

Kyle: (over comm) Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Ok, this next part is going to put a strain on your brain, but I'm here to talk you through it. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, tell me, and we'll stop the activation.

Jason: Ok...

---

Ritsuko: Begin activation!

Darren: Beginning activation.

Ritsuko: Connect the main power supply and all circuits together.

Darren: The main power supply has been connected. Starting the activation system.Voltage increasing to the critical point: 0.4, 0.1, rising!

Ritsuko: Start the second phase of the activation system.

Shigeru: The pilot has commenced synchronization with the Eva.

Ritsuko: How's Jason?

Kyle: He says he's fine.

Ritsuko: Ok. Start System Phase 2.

_On Darren's laptop is a display of Unit-14's neurons. All of them light up._

Shigeru: Synapses inserted. Junction started.

Darren: Pulses transmitted.

Shigeru: All circuits are operational.

Darren: The initial contact has no problems.

Shigeru: Power has been transmitted up to the brachial muscles in both arms. There are no problems with the nerve links.

Darren: Checked. Up to 2550 on the list satisfied.

Ritsuko: Status on Jason?

Kyle: He says he has a slight headache, but he'll be fine.

Ritsuko: Arrange for third connection.

Darren: Up to 2580 satisfied. Approaching borderline in 1.2... 0.8...0.6... 0.5, 0.4, 0.3.

_On Darren's laptop, the display of Unit-14's neurons begin to darken. Alarms begin to sound_

Darren: Pulses are flowing backwards!

Shiggeru: Problems encountered on the third stage. Rejection is setting in on the nerve center elements!

Ritsuko: Stop the contacts. Break the circuits up to the sixth!

_Darren starts typing furiously on his keyboard_

Darren: Negative! The signal is not being received!

_Inside the test chamber, the orange and blue Unit-14 starts to struggle against its restraints._

Darren: Damn it! Pilot's life signs and brainwaves are deteriorating!

Kyle: Jason! Jason! Shit! Jason's unconcious!

Ritsuko: Stop the experiment! Shut off the power supply!

Darren: Yes, ma'am... The signal isn't being received!

Ritsuko: Eject the entry plug, then!

Darren: Negative, no response from that either!

Ritsuko: Use the emergency manual ejection!

_Darren nods and breaks open the emergency manual ejection case and pulls the handle... Then pulls it again and agains_

Darren: I can't! What the hell?

Kyle: Jason! Stay with me, man! Come on! Stay with me! You can't die! You're too young! JASON!

---

_Jason is floating in a block void_

Jason: (thinking) Where am I? Am I dead?

_Suddenly the void turns blood red and a shadowy figure rises up in front of Jason. A blood red Pentagram appears on its forehead._

Figure: (in a dark, evil voice) Kill them all! Kill them all! SLAUGHER! DESTROY! Damn them to Hell!

Jason: (shakily) W-what? Who are you?

_The figure reaches out and grabs Jason_

Jason: AHH!

Figure: (in a dark, evil voice) DIE! DIE! Burn to ashes! Surrender to damnation!

Jason: NO! Help me! Anyone! PLEASE!

_A light suddenly shoots through the figure and it evaporates with a roar. From the light, a man walks forward. Jason slowly floats down and lands on an invisible surface._

Man: Jason...

Jason: It... It can't be!

Man: Jason, my son...

Jason: Father?

_Jason runs to his father and hugs him_

Jason: Father!

_Jason starts to cry_

Jason's Father: Do not cry, Jason...

Jason: I'm just so happy to see you... I can't help it...

Jason's Father: Jason, you are near death, the Eva is rejecting you...

Jason: What do I do?

_Jason's Father gently ends the hug_

Jason's Father: Fight it... You must tame the beast that is Eva... Find the power in your heart...

Jason: I-I don't know if I can...

Jason's Father: Then you are doomed to die... Please, do not give up, my son...

Jason: O-ok...

_Jason nods and smiles_

Jason: I'll won't give up, I'll fight... For you dad... Thank you...

Jason's Father: I will always be watching over you my son...

_Slowly, Jason's Father and the void fade away_

---

_Inside the Pribnow box_

Darren: What the?

Ritsuko: What is it?

Darren: The pulses stopped flowing backwards.

Ritsuko: What? How!

Darren: Whoah! Unbelievable!

_On Darren's laptop, Unit-14's neurons are rapidly approaching the borderline. In the test chamber, Unit-14 stops struggling_

Darren: Borderline reached, I mean passed! Sync ratio is rising! Pilot's life signs and brainwaves are returning to normal!

Ritsuko: Status on Jason!

Kyle: Shit! I don't know! Comm systems and video feed have been cut off!

Darren: Sync ratio at 100! 15, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450, 500! How in the Hell?

Ritsuko: (thinking) Oh God, Jason...

Darren: This is unbelievable! Wait! Sync is falling rapidly! 400, 300, 200, 100, 75, 50, 35 and holding!

Kyle: Comm and video are back online!

Ritsuko: How's Jason!

_On Kyle's laptop screen, Jason is lying back in the pilot's seat. He's smiling, and blood is running from his nose and his mouth_

Kyle: Jason! Are you ok!

_Jason nods and smiles wider_

Jason: Y-yeah... I saw... My father...

_Jason's eyes close and he loses consciousness_

_---_

_In a dark room, eight monoliths hover in a circle_

SEELE-20: The sixth child has made contact with Unit-666...

SEELE-15: And?

SEELE-20: He is alive...

SEELE-13: So, the child experienced the flames of Hell first hand...

SEELE-16: And survived...

SEELE-14: Unbelievable... He went to Hell and back...

SEELE-20: And came back smiling...

SEELE-17: So...

SEELE-18: Is he...

SEELE-19: The one?

SEELE-20: Yes, my brothers. Next comes the first of the seven sins... Sloth... I bid you all a good day, gentleman...

_The monoliths fade out_


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but I'm deciding on what to do next. A little writer's block, but don't worry! Enjoy the short but sweet Chapter 6, and the annoying cliffhanger!

_---_

Chapter 6

_Jason lets out a groan and opens his eyes. He's greeted by the sight of a white ceiling and white walls_

Jason: A hospital.. I hate hospitals...

Voice: Glad you're awake.

_Jason turns to the voice. Shinji is sitting in a chair next to the bed, along with Kyle. Kyle is the one who spoke. Asuka is in a chair in a corner of the room, sleeping. Darren is leaning against the wall, frowning._

Kyle: How you feel?

Jason: Like shit...

_Kyle chuckles_

Jason: So, why are you and Mr. Sunshine over there here, Kyle?

Darren: (grumpily) Because my sappy little brother was worried about you...

Kyle: (whispering) He's grumpy because he hasn't eaten yet. He was worried about you, too.

_Jason nods and looks at Shinji_

Jason: What about you and Red?

Shinji: We were both worried about you, you're our friend after all.

_Jason looks surprised for a second, then smiles_

Jason: Friends... Wait, I thought Asuka hated me...

Asuka: You annoy me, I don't hate you.

_Jason turns to Asuka and smiles_

Jason: Thanks for being my friend, Asuka.

_Asuka smiles back at Jason_

Darren: (whispering to himself) Barfaroni...

Kyle: What was that, Darren?

Darren: Uh, Macaroni! I said we should get some Macaroni!

_Just then, the door to the room slides open and Ritsuko walks in_

Ritsuko: All of you can go eat, except for Jason. I need to examin him. Please leave...

_Everyone files out of the room after telling Jason goodbye, but Darren leaves with one final comment_

Darren: Don't forget to check his prostate!

_The sound of a hand hitting the back of a head comes from outside the door_

Kyle: Shut up, asshole!

_The door slides shut. Ritsuko pulls out a stethoscope from a bag_

Ritsuko: Can you sit up by yourself, or do you need help?

Jason: No, I can do it myself, Dr. Akagi.

_Jason slowly sits up_

Ritsuko: Please, call me Ritsuko, Jason. We're friends, right?

Jason: I, uh, guess so...

Ritsuko: You guess so?

Jason: Well, I haven't known you for that long...

Ritsuko: Don't worry, I'm sure we can be good friends!

_Ritsuko pulls Jason's sheet down and places the stethoscope on his chest_

Ritsuko: Deep breath, please...

_Jason inhales quickly_

Ritsuko: Mmm-hmm... Now breathe out, slowly.

_Jason slowly exhales_

Ritsuko: Good...

_Ritsuko moves the stethoscope to another spot on Jason's chest_

Ritsuko: Again, please...

_Ritsuko checks Jason's chest one more time, then his back twice. She then puts the stethoscope away. She checks his blood pressure, his eyes, his ears, then she slips on a plastic glove. Jason tenses up when he sees it_

Jason: Uh, you're not going to... I don't think I'm old enough...

Ritsuko: Nonsense, you can start getting your prostate checked at the age of thirteen, you're sixteen, so it'll be no problem.

_Jason's eyes grow as wide as saucers and Ritsuko laughs_

Ritsuko: Don't worry, I'm not checking your prostate...

_Ritsuko pulls Jason's sheets away. The boy blushes and covers himself with his hands, realizing he's completely nude_

Ritsuko: Don't worry, I've seen it before, when you were unconscious.

Jason: (sarcastically) Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better...

_Jason removes his hands and Ritsuko puts her gloved hand in their place_

Ritsuko: Turn your head and cough, please.

_Jason turns his head, blushes and coughs. Ritsuko removes her hand and pulls off the glove and throws it away. She then picks up a clipboard and begins to write on it._

Ritsuko: So, how do your burns feel?

Jason: Burns?

Ritsuko: Yes, when we pulled you out of the Eva, you had burns ranging from first to second degree.

Jason: How did I get those?

Ritsuko: I was hoping you could tell me, and also explain this.

_Ritsuko lifts up Jason's right hand. On the back is a scar in the shape of a circle. It looks as if it's been there for a while_

Ritsuko: According to your medical records, you don't have that scar, or rather, you shouldn't have it.

Jason: I-I shouldn't... It looks so old though...

Ritsuko: Like you've had it for a while, right?

_Jason slowly nods as he stares at the scar_

Ritsuko: Jason... What happened in the Eva? Your Sync Ratio went crazy. It reached 500. That's the highest ever recorded...

_Jason sighs and begins to tell Ritsuko about his 'dream'_

_---_

_About thirty minutes later_

Ritsuko: And after your father disappeared?

Jason: Nothing... I just woke up in the Eva.

_Ritsuko nods and jots a few things on her notepad_

Ritsuko: Ok... That's all. Get some rest, you should be cleared for release later today.

_Ritsuko starts to walk out of the room but stops_

Ritsuko: Jason?

Jason: Yes?   
Ritsuko: Do you still want to pilot Eva?

Jason:... Yes...

Ritsuko: (quietly) Why?

Jason: Why do you care so much?

Ritsuko: (sadly) You don't remember, do you?

Jason: Remember what?

Ritsuko: (quietly) Nothing...

_Ritsuko walks out of the room, leaving Jason alone and confused_


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Once again, thanks to all of those who reviewed, including Rahhel. Please enjoy the next chapter!

---

Chapter 7

---

_The Katsuragi household, late at night, in Shinji and Jason's room_

_Jason is lying wide awake on his futon and is listening to his CD player_

Jason: (thinking) Jeez, that's the most food I've ever made! Potato Dumplings, Sauerbraten, Spaetzle, Hasenpfeffer, Pork with Vegetable Sauce, and for dessert, a German Chocolate Cake! How can Asuka eat so much and be so thin!

_Jason rolls onto his side and winces in pain_

Jason: (thinking) Ow! Stupid burns... What the hell happened inside Unit-14 anyways?

_Jason sighs and skips to track 14 on his CD_

Jason: (thinking) And... What did Ritsuko mean... When she said I didn't remember? She sounded so... Sad...

_Jason rolls back onto his backside and winces inpain again_

Jason: (thinking) I'll ask her about it the next time I get a chance to talk to her alone... I better get to sleep, it's my first day of Japanese High School tommorow...

_Jason slowly closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep_

---

_The sound of shuffling wakes Jason from his sleep. Shinji is making his bed_

Jason: (groggily) Hey, Shin-man... What are you doing?

_Shinji jumps a little in surprise, then quickly bows to Jason_

Shinji: S-sorry, Jason... I didn't meant to wake you up...

_Jason yawns and slowly crawls out of bed_

Jason: Don't worry about it, Shinji. So, why are you up so early?

Shinji: Well, I have to get everything ready. There's breakfast, our lunches, I have to feed Pen-Pen. I also have to make sure some coffee is ready for you and Asuka.

_Jason smirks a little_

Jason: (slyly) Asuka, huh?

Shinji: Y-yeah... I mean, she'd kill me if there wasn't any coffee...

Jason: Ok... Whatever you say...

Shinji: I also have to get the newspaper for Pen-Pen, take a shower, get dressed, help you get ready for school and-

_Jason clamps his hand over Shinji's mouth_

Jason: Hold it! Hold it! That's a lot for one person to take on... Now, I can get ready for school myself... And I'll make breakfast, feed Pen-Pen and make the coffee while you take a shower. Then, after that, you can make our lunches, get the newspaper for Pen-Pen and get our school stuff together, deal?

_Jason removes his hand from Shinji's mouth and Shinji smiles and nods_

Shinji: Ok... Pen-Pen's food is in the fridge. It's the salmon. He likes it fried with a pinch of seasoning.

_Jason nods_

Jason: Ok, and I know where most of the other food is, thanks to last night.

_Shinji laughs_

Shinji: You thought that was a lot? Asuka usually eats more than that.

Jason: She probably just likes your cooking.

_Shinji blushes_

Jason: Well, we better get started!

---

_Jason smiles as he sips his coffee. Everything turned out good. Pen-Pen was reading his newspaper with a content look, Asuka had enjoyed the breakfast he made, thought commented on how it didn't compare to Shinji's cooking. He and Shinji were ready for school, and were just waiting for Asuka to get done getting ready_

_Asuka walks into the kitchen_

Asuka: Ok, you two, let's go!

_Shinji and Jason stand up and follow Asuka out the door and start to walk to school. About halfway there, a girl meets up with them_

Asuka: (happily) Hikari!

Hikari: Asuka!

_The two girls greet eachother with a hug and start to talk about anything and everything_

Jason: Well, it looks like we'll just get in the way here. Come on, let's walk ahead, Shinji.

_Shinji nods and the two go ahead, leaving the two girls to talk to eachother_

Hikari: So, Asuka. Who was that?

_Asuka looks towards where Hikari is staring_

Asuka: Oh, him? That's Jason, a new pilot.

Hikari: He's kind of cute...

Asuka: I thought you liked that stooge, Touji?

_Hikari blushes_

Hikari: Well, yeah... But I can look, can't I?

Asuka: Of course! It's not like you and Touji are going out... Actually, I'd rather you date Jason than that stooge... Jason's alot smarter than Touji... Of course, a rock is more intelligent than Touji...

Hikari: Asuka! Touji isn't stupid!

Asuka: (sarcastically)Right... I don't know what you see in him...

Hikari: He's handsome, kind, funny, caring...

Asuka: Alright already! You're going to make me puke... Come on, we better hurry, it'd be bad if the Class Representative was late.

_Asuka and Hikari quickly run towards the school_

---

_Kensuke and Touji are standing in front of the school, waiting for Shinji. They are both surprised when they see Shinji walking up with another guy_

Touji: Yo, Shinji! Who's the new guy?

Shinji: Oh, this is Jason...

Kensuke: Hmm... You look like an American... What brings you all the way here to Japan?

Jason: Well, I guess it's because of me being the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-14...

_Both Touji and Kensuke give a surprised look_

Kensuke: You mean I was passed up, AGAIN? Why doesn't Miss Misato want me to be a pilot?

Touji: (playfully) Probably because you're such a wimp, Kensuke!

Kensuke: HEY!

_Kensuke turns towards Jason_

Kensuke: Well, I'm Kensuke Aida. Why don't you tell me more about Unit-14?

Jason: Well, I guess so...

_Touji pulls Shinji off to the side_

Touji: (whispering) Shinji... I don't trust this guy...

Shinji: (whispering) What? You mean Jason? Why?

Touji: (whispering) He's too nice... I'd keep an eye on him if I were you...

Shinji: (whispering) He really isn't a bad guy, Touji... You should try to get to know him.

Touji: (whispering) Yeah, well... I'm keeping an eye on him... I don't trust him...

Jason: Um, Shinji?

_Shinji jumps in surprise and turns to Jason_

Shinji: Yeah, Jason?

Jason: I'm going to go to the main office to report in... I'll see you later.

Shinji: Oh. Ok, Jason.

_Jason turns around and heads into the building_

---

_Later in the Sophomore homeroom_

Hikari: Rise, bow, sit.

_The class follows Hikari's instructions quickly, and the teacher clears his throat_

Teacher: Class, today we have a new student from the United States.

_The teacher turns to the classroom door and motions for the student to come forward. Jason slowly walks in and stands in front of the class_

Teacher: Please introduce yourself to the class.

Jason: I'm Jason Fellers, a transfer student from the U.S.

_Jason quickly bows_

Jason: It is an honor to be here.

Teacher: Thank you, Mr. Fellers. Please sit behind Mr. Aida.

_Jason nods slightly and and walks down the rows and sits behind Kensuke. Jason then pulls out his school laptop and turns it on. Almost as soon as it's on, a message pops up that reads 'I'm keeping an eye on you!' Jason looks up and notices Touji staring at him with a menacing look. Jason gulps and looks back at his computer. Another message pops up, from someone called 'Class Rep' it reads 'Hi. You're really cute... I'm watching you.' Jason looks up but doesn't see anyone looking at him. He returns to his laptop and begins taking notes on the teacher's lecture_

Jason: (thinking) What a weird way to start school...

---

_In the Sophomore Homeroom, during lunchtime_

_Jason sighs and continues to type on his laptop. Suddenly, a shadow falls over his desk and Jason looks up to see Shinji standing beside him_

Jason: Yeah, what can I do for you, Shinji?

Shinji: I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us?

_Jason looks behind Shinji to see Kensuke and Touji standing there. Kensuke is smiling, but Touji is frowning and shaking his head_

Jason: Y-you know... I really need to get some work done... Maybe some other time, huh Shinji?

_Shinji frowns slightly, but nods_

Shinji: Ok... See ya, Jason.

Jason: See ya...

_Jason watches as Shinji walks off with Kensuke and Touji, then sighs and turns back to his laptop. Before he is able to resume working, another shadow falls over his desk. Looking up, Jason finds Asuka standing by his desk_

Jason: Oh, hi Asuka, what's up?

Asuka: Hey, how about having lunch with me and Hikari?

_Jason looks behind Asuka to see the girl from earlier, obviously Hikari_

Jason: I don't know... I mean... I have alot of work to do...

Asuka: You would pass up a chance to eat with the two most popular girls in the Sophomore class to work? I don't think so!

_Asuka grabs Jason's arm and yanks him outside_

---

_Shinji, Kensuke and Touji are standing in their normal spot during lunch, on top of the school building. Touji is looking out over the school yard when he suddenly jumps and points_

Touji: Hey, guys! Look! That new kid is walking with Asuka and Hikari!

_Shinji looks down and sees Jason being yanked down a sidewalk by Asuka. He scratches his head in confusion_

Shinji: I thought he said he was busy...

Touji: (angrily) Yeah, I bet he just wanted to put the moves on the girls! He better stay away from Hikari...

Kensuke: (teasingly) Why, Touji? Do you have a thing for the Class Rep?

Touji: Uh, no! It's... She's just... My friend! And I'm worried about her!

Kensuke: (sarcastically) Right...

_Asuka, Hikari and Jason sit down on a bench. Touji notices Hikari scooting closer to Jason_

Touji: (thinking) I am going to kick his ASS!

---

_Laterthat day at the Geo-Front_

Ritsuko: How are the children?

Maya: Shinji is currently rewiring the Geo-Front's emergency power, Asuka is finished reconstructing Building 495-65-B up on the surface and Jason is staged just outside Central Dogma with the E-Type Equipment.

_Ritsuko nods and turns to Darren and Kyle_

Ritsuko: Begin Jason's task...

---

_Inside Unit-14_

_Jason sighs as hestares ahead at the terrain of the Geo-Front through his viewscreen_

Jason: (thinking) Shinji's friends don't seem to like me very much, especially Touji...

_The comm system crackles to life_

Kyle: (over comm) Jason? You ready?

Jason: Huh? Oh, y-yeah...

Kyle: (over comm) Ok. Let me tell you about the E-Type Equipment. The E-Type Equipment allows an Eva to fly by increasing booster power. Currently, Unit-14 is the only Eva that is capable of using the E-Type Equipment. The main downside to the E-Type Equipment is that an Umbilical Cable is not usable, due to the fact that the E-Type Equipment's main booster, when extended, covers the Umbilical acces port. Also because the Umbilical Cable would hamper flight and control in flight.

_Jason nods_

Jason: So, I only have five minutes of activation while using the E-Type Equipment, correct?

Kyle: (over comm) Um, no. The E-Type Equipment drains a lot of power from the battery. You only have an activation time of two and a half minutes while using it.

Jason: That's stupid...

_Kyle chuckles_

Kyle (over comm) Perhaps... Anyways, we need you to fly up to the surface with that load of metal beside you.

Jason: What's it for?

Kyle: (over comm) To repair the hole in the Geo-Front.

Jason: Ok. I'm ready.

---

_In the command center_

Darren: Beggining activation of Arial Gear.

Kyle: Arial Gear?

Darren: It's shorter than E-Type Equipment...

Kyle: Oh...

Darren: Beggining stage 1.

Kyle: Power back-flow is stable...

Darren: Secondary boosters locking into place...

Kyle: LCL pressure changed to designated comfort zone.

Darren: Initiating Stage 2.

Kyle: Nerve connections between pilot, Eva and Arial Gear all green.

Darren: Booster start-up engaged. Pre-heating turbines... Turbines to speed...

Kyle: Main coolant and emergency coolant tanks both read full. Emergency Ejection Hydraulic Systems are operational.

Darren: Starting main booster.

Kyle: Disengaging the Umbilical Cable. It's all yours, Jason!

---

_Jason smirks and quickly grabs the pile of metal next to his Eva. He then concentrates and the Eva begins to rise through the air_

---

_Ritsuko stares up at the viewscreen_

Ritsuko: (thinking) Only man would be foolish enough to turn a Demon into an Angel...

---

_Jason easily makes it to the surface with time to spare. He quickly attaches an Umbilical Cable to his Eva after turning the Arial Gear off_

Jason: Piece of cake...

---

_Off the coast of Japan, a four-legged, gigantic creature slowly ambles inland. Its red eyes begin glowing and it suddenly speeds off at a speed of over five hundred kilometers an hour, straight towards Tokyo-3_

---

_Inside the Control Center in Central Dogma, alarms start to go off_

Shigeru: AT Field detected! It's originating from 100 meters off the coast, and is rapidly approaching!

Ritsuko: What? Is it an Angel?

Maya: The Magi cannot confirm. Target is moving too fast!

Shigeru: Target has reached Tokyo-3! It's headed for-huh?

_All of the alarms suddenly stop_

Ritsuko: What happened?

Makoto: The target just... Dissappeared...

Misato: Asuka, keep an eye out! Kyle, tell Jason the same.

Kyle: Yes, ma'am.

---

_Up on the surface, both Asuka and Jason slowly scan the surrounding area_

Jason: So, what are we looking for?

Kyle: (over comm) We don't know, just keep an eye out for anything suspicious...

_A few minutes pass in silence_

Asuka: (agitated) So, what? Was it a false ala-

_Suddenly, a giant four legged creature rips through a building and lands on Unit-14, knocking it to the ground. The mosnter looks like a mix between an anteater and a weasel and is covered in brown fur. What looks to be armor covers its head, back, front upper leg joints, front ankles, back shins, back feet and the tip of its tail. The monster lets out a screech and bites into Unit-14's left shoulder_

Jason: AHHH! OH GOD!

_Jason clutches his left shoulder, feeling the destruction of his Eva. The monster pulls back, ripping a chunk from Unit-14's shoulder_

---

_Back in the Control Center, people are running around, trying to figure what's going on_

Misato: Asuka! Help Jason!

Ritsuko: Misato, none of their equipment is made for combat!

Misato: Just... Um... Damn it! Use the Rivet Gun Asuka!

---

_Back up on the surface, Asuka picks up the Rivet Gun. The Rivet Gun is a large gun that shoots large rivets at high speeds and heat. It's used for construction by Evas. Asuka pulls the trigger and five rivets fly towards the monster. With lightning quick reflexes, the monster does a backflip over the rivets. The rivets fly into a nearby building and the monster lands several hundred feet away from Unit-14_

Misato: (over comm) That can't be good...

---

_Inside the building, a man is walking through his apartment, holding_

_a tray of food. Suddenly, a large rivet flies through the wall to his_

_right, just in front of him, and knocks the tray of food out of his_

_hands, but leaves the man uninjured. Another rivet flies through the_

_right wall, just behind the man. It passes close enough to catch his_

_shirt and rip it off. Another pierces the wall, just above the man,_

_and takes a few inches of his hair._

Man: (shakily) I h-have a b-b-bad feeling ab-b-bout this...

---

Asuka: Oops...

_Jason's Eva slowly stands up, but the monster attacks again, knocking the Eva to the ground again_

Jason: God damn it!

---

_In the control center, everyone watches in horror as the monster rips parts from Unit-14's face, takes off half of the left arm and begins to claw and chew at _

_Unit-14's chest, apparently trying to tear into it_

Ritsuko: (thinking) Why is it only attacking Jason?

Misato: SHINJI! Report back to the cage to receive combat equipment!

Kyle: Jason's life signs are fading!

Darren: Nerve connections won't cut off!

Mistato: Hurry, Shinji!

---

_Unit-01 rushes to a nearby launch pad and the Eva is recovered. Back in the cage, the construction shoulder packs are quickly replaced with the combat shoulder packs_

Technician: Unit-01's ready for launch!

Misato: Right! LAUNCH EVA!

---

_Back on the surface, Unit-02 is pounding its fists on the back of the monster. The creature ignores the Eva and continues to attack Unit-14_

Jason: (thinking) I have to get it off of me!

_Using all of his strength, Jason kicks the monster off of him and into the building Asuka had just finished_

Asuka: Wha- YOU IDIOT!

_At this time, Unit-01 rises from an elevator. Without any hesitation, Unit-01 charges at the monster, pulling its prog knife out as it rushes towards its target._

_The monster flew from the wreckage of the building right at Unit-01 and slammed it into a nearby building._

Misato: (over comm) Shinji, be careful! We haven't had time to evacuate anybody!

Shinji: Right! I'll try to keep it away from the buildings, Misato!

_Unit-01 rears back its arm and delivers a tremendous punch to the monster's face. The monster flies back and skids along the ground, tearing up pavement and knocking cars to the left and right. Unit-01 stands up and rushes towards the monster, prog knife at the ready. Suddenly, the monster seems to vanish. Unit-01 skids to a halt and looks around_

Shinji: W-where'd it go?

_Without warning, the monster reappears behind Unit-01 in the air and thrusts its tail straight throught Unit-01's upper left shoulder._

Shinji: AHHHH!

Misato: Quickly! Disconnect Unit-01's Nerve Connections!

_Just as the Nerve Connections were broken, the monster angled its tail and sliced Unit-01's head off_

Misato: What's Shinji's status?

Makoto: Pilot is alive!

Asuka: SHINJI! (to monster) YOU BASTARD!

_Unit-02 turns to the monster and starts to try to attack it. The monster continually seems to teleport around Unit-02, keeping out of the Evas reach_

_By this time, Unit-14 had crawled back to the launch pad_

Kyle: Unit-14 is ready for recovery!

Misator: Right! Bring it back in!

_After Unit-14 is brought back in, Jason starts to yell at the entire Command Center_

Jason: GIVE ME SOME COMBAT GEAR! I NEED TO HELP SHINJI AND ASUKA!

Kyle: Jason, you can't! Unit-14 isn't in good enough condition to relaunch it...

Jason: I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T LEAVE THEM OUT THERE TO DIE!

Kyle: JASON! There is NOTHING you can do! We can't even touch this thing!

Darren: Actually, I've been monitoring the battle from a NERV sattellite, and I believe I know how to defeat it.

Ritsuko: What do you mean?

Darren: Well, look at this...

_Darren calls up a video of the battle from the sattelite_

Darren: Do you see what's wrong in this video?

Ritsuko: The Evas are moving well below their maximum speed...

Darren: Exactly, and yet our instruments read that they are moving at the maximum speed allowable...

Maya: Does it mean our instruments are wrong? Or maybe the sattelite?

Darren: No... It means-

Kyle: That for us, time has slowed down!

Darren: Exactly. I believe that the monsters AT Field is slowing down time.

Maya: But why isn't the sattelite affected by the AT Field?

Darren: Well, I believe that the monster can affect the size of it's AT Field and has currently compressed it to the size of Tokyo-3.

Kyle: I've also got readings from outside the city. The actual size of the AT Field is less than fifty feet tall.

Darren: Yes... And it is also weaker at the top... So if we attack from above...

Kyle: We might be able to destroy the AT Field!

Ritsuko: Wait, that means we need to use...

Darren: Correct... Unit-14

Ritsuko: I don't know... Jason shouldn't be put back into danger in his condi-

Jason: I'll do it...

Ritsuko: WHAT? Jason you can't!

_Jason smiles on the viewscreen_

Jason: I'm not dead yet...

Ritsuko: But...

Jason: Please... I need to save my friends...

Ritsuko: ... Alright Jason... Prepare Unit-14 for launch!

Technician: Roger, ma'am!

_A light appears on the Magi screen_

Maya: Magi deliberation complete! Target has been identified!

Ritsuko: Is it an Angel?

Maya: No, ma'am... Blood Pattern is Orange... It's...

Ritsuko: ... Human...


End file.
